


Renji's Tales: Here Be Dragons Side Story

by andamiro (arysthaeniru)



Series: Here Be Dragons [4]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/andamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the death of Queen Misaki, the kingdom of Seigaku has been plunged into madness, under the rule of the grief-stricken king Yamato. The three main advisors of the court are left picking up the pieces...but cannot help but wonder if there is a better way to make things. (Prequel to it all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renji's Tales: Here Be Dragons Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of disrupting the continuation of the three side-stories idea. but there are a few backstories yet to come before I finish off the story. They help me put it all together and realize how all the characters interact.

Renji struggled to keep his face composed as King Yamato dismissed him. “Yes sir.” he said, stiffly, before bowing as shallowly as he could, and striding out of the long doors, his cape flying out behind him, as he attempted to suppress his fury under the temporary calm.

It was the wrong choice! How could King Yamato say that they could just disband the public schools of the country? The teachers that would be left jobless would probably sink the country’s economy and the bright talented students from the slums would no longer reach the Capital. Only the rich would get the tutoring that they required to be an informed individual! Yanagi couldn’t believe Yamato’s decision. How could he ignore every single advisor that he had around him?

Hell, even Yamato’s main protege was from the slums! Tezuka hadn’t come from a prestigious family, but his talent had been so strong through his education, that he’d managed to reach the court of Seigaku and become Yamato’s main advisor.

Renji took in deep breaths as he walked to his rooms. Getting angry now would solve nothing, Yamato’s power was absolute. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He swept into the room, his cape billowing out behind him as he went to the bookcase to remove his diary and started scribbling the events of the court in shorthand, in case he ever needed exact details.

“Kyouju. You look troubled. 90% related to the meeting with Yamato.” said Sadaharu, looking up from their shared table, adjusting his glasses.

“100%.” said Renji with a sigh. “Yamato refused to see sense. The schools will be shut down. Neither my pleas, nor Tezuka’s requests, nor even the requests from his mother, the Queen Mother Ryuzaki, would move him.”

Sadaharu’s face contorted. “That is illogical.”

Renji shrugged. “Yamato hasn’t been very logical since the death of his wife a year ago. He has shown no ill will to his daughter, Sakuno, for causing the death of his mother, but his mind is unhinged. It is the only explanation for this utter madness.”

Sadaharu pulled his glasses off his face. “What do we tell the common people, Renji?” His emerald eyes glinted at Renji.

Renji laughed mirthlessly, shutting his eyes entirely. “We will tell them the truth. Nothing more, nothing less. Let them infer what they will. For now, they are educated.”

“There will be unrest with this announcement.” said Sadaharu, grimly. “After the poor harvest for the third year in a row....nobody will be pleased.”

Renji bit his lip. “We shall have to deal with it in the best way that we can, Hakase. We are the King’s most intelligent advisors and the ones that people look up to. We must keep people’s faith up.”

Sadaharu nodded. “Renji, that reminds me. The Fujis’ most intelligent child, Syuusuke, has asked to be tutored by you. He said that it would be an honour to learn from you.”

Renji’s eyebrow turned down by a fraction. “It shouldn’t have to be. It should be commonplace.”

“But it isn’t.” said Sadaharu, finishing for him, as he replaced his glasses.

“Anything else I missed while I was in that farce of a vote?” Renji asked, as he straightened and approached the desk.

“The Great Library want you to head over there soon. Something about them missing their founder too much.” said Sadaharu, with an amused look.

“We both founded it.” said Renji, matching his lover’s look.

“But unlike you, I’ve been visiting it nearly daily. They miss you. I think they like you more than me.” he teased, with a crooked smile.

“How anyone couldn’t like you, I don’t know.” said Renji, with a grin. “Maybe I’ll visit them tonight then.”

“I’m afraid you can’t, Renji. The Rikkai contingent arrives tonight. But they are not sending anybody too important. Some child related to the throne. Something like 40th place to the throne. Yukimura Seiichi and his bodyguard.” related Sadaharu, briskly. “It’s interesting though, just six months ago, he was only 50th in line.” He tossed Renji a significant look.

Renji’s mouth twitched. “How interesting. I shall have to catch him and talk to him, then.” Discretion was important when you were ambitious, after all.

Sadaharu snorted. “Try not to scare him too much, Kyouju.” Which of course mean, to scare him a lot.

“I’m not scary, am I, Sadaharu?” asked Renji, as he placed his chin on Sadaharu’s shoulder, and blew a small breath into Sadaharu’s ear. He could feel the shiver run through Sadaharu, thanks to his close proximity.

“Only when you want to be.” said Sadaharu, his voice slightly husky and filled with promise.

“You haven’t got anywhere to be, have you?” asked Renji, as he brought his arms around Sadaharu, and played with the ties to his robes teasingly.

“I have a meeting with Tezuka in ten minutes. I’m sorry, Renji.” said Sadaharu, looking quite disappointed.

Renji frowned. He hadn’t been aware of that that all. Sadaharu was not usually the unpredictable sort. Usually, their minds were on the same wavelength, to the point where it was almost like talking with yourself. “Ahh.” he said, stepping back a little.

Sadaharu shot Renji an apologetic look. “I’ll see you tonight, Kyouju.” he said, picking up a large book as he departed from the room.

Renji was left with a slightly bitter feeling as he dropped back into the chair. Sometimes, it felt like he was the only one trying in this relationship. They hadn’t acted as anything more than best friends for almost a whole month, despite living in the same place, in the same rooms.

In contrast to a year ago, where they’d barely been able to tear each other from away from the other.....Renji missed it. He missed having that mental twin and seeing the smiles on Yamato’s face as he and Sadaharu had double-teamed him and the subtle tricks they liked to play on Tezuka. Everything had gone so horribly wrong after the Queen’s death.

xxxx

Renji adjusted the scarf around his robes and frowned. The amount of extravagance disgusted him. The rest of the country was in a famine. There shouldn’t have been chandeliers and free-flowing alcohol and people in fancy clothing that they could barely afford. He knew they were trying to impress Rikkai, but the entire point of the Rikkai delegation was to try and create more peace between their lands.

Flaunting and showing off wouldn’t achieve that. Humility and acceptance of their flaws would. The old Yamato might have accepted that, but Renji didn’t even know the king that sat on the throne.

He watched the people around him through his closed eyes. Nobody seemed to even notice him around. People flocked to Tezuka and Inui, the flashier of the three main advisors, automatically. Renji didn’t mind it so much. It allowed him to analyse people better. Like the Rikkai delegate....who had looked him, smirked and whispered something to his bodyguard and was walking over here.

Well, that made things easier.

Renji observed him walking as he went. He was little more than a child. Eleven or twelve years old, if he had to make a guess. The boy at his side was something like sixteen or seventeen, most likely. The younger boy was delicately pretty, with his eyes and his hair a shade of blue seen only in the dusk sky and his skin the colour of fresh milk. On his side, the taller boy seemed very much the typical knight, with his strong build, tanned skin and the sword at his side, held in place by his callused hands. By the horn....a dragon-tamer. How rare. The two seemed close, probably childhood friends as well as employer and servant.

Renji straightened a little, and moved his hands to be hidden under his sleeves. “Baronet Yukimura.” he greeted cordially as the child moved to his side.

“I’m afraid you have the advantage on me.” said the child, with a charming smile that Renji could only just detect as fake. He was sure that if he wasn’t adept to trying to detect insincerity, he would have missed it. The Baronet was unhappy to be at the disadvantage.

“Yanagi Renji. Advisor to the King.” he said, calmly. “I am honoured that you would dain me with your pres—”

“Spare me the flatterings.” cut off Yukimura, with a disgusted look. “It’s insincere and undeserved as well. I have done nothing for you to respect me. If anything, I should be kowtowing to you.” he said, primly. “But I won’t, so we can speak more frankly.”

Renji liked him already, despite the insincere smile.

“You have been staring at me all evening.” said Yukimura, as his electric blue eyes fixed upon Renji’s. “I would like to know why. Have you been tasked to watch me by your King?”

“That would be sensible and my Lord Yamato no longer issues sensible orders, I’m afraid. The gaze stemmed from my own curiosity.” explained Renji, with more honesty than he’d been planning on revealing. He shut his eyes entirely, so he could avoid the piercing look of the child’s eyes.

“Curiousity?” asked the child’s guard, speaking for the first time, his face set into a stern frown.

“Genichirou.” rebuked Yukimura, softly. “Pray tell what it is that so fascinated you about me?”

“Well...it is unusual to see one so young with so much ambition.” said Renji carefully, with a soft smirk. Then he lowered his voice, so only Yukimura and his guard would be able to hear him. “I’d be careful about your efforts though. Anyone with a brain can put together that you have been spared where the others around you drop like flies.”

Yukimura fluttered his eyelashes, not looking at all surprised by Renji’s words. “I’m not quite sure what you’re implying, Advisor Yanagi. It’s so dreadful that so many of my family are being killed. That’s why the Lord recruited Sanada here to look after me while I undertook this trip in the stead of my parents. Everyone’s so scared, you see. That’s why the alliance with Seigaku is even happening.”

Renji kept himself from widening or reacting in any way. But it was slightly disturbing. The child....had managed to kill his parents? Of course, that shook suspicion from him. An eleven year old’s parents dying? Who would suspect the child, when he was such a good actor and there were others who stood to gain from the deaths as well?

“I would advise you to be cautious, then, Baronet. People may get the...wrong ideas. Especially with the haste in which these murders are being committed. You say the country is in fear?” Renji asked, lightly.

Yukimura nodded woefully at Renji, while the boy at his side looked mildly confused. “It’s been such an awful affair. Sometimes I get nightmares of someone killing me too! My Lord often tells me to not worry so much....but it troubles the people too. They do not know who will take over the throne when My Lord dies and it is troubling to them. It is like my Lord does not have an heir.”

“You seem close with your Lord.” said Renji, with an interested look. Not only was he killing his relatives, he was using it to get close to the ruling Lord? How...interesting. Plan after plan, after plan. It was scarcely unheard of for a child to be this shrewd and ambitious.

“Of course. He took me under his wing after my parents died.” said Yukimura, his face curling up in one of the best dejected expressions Renji had seen. Truly...this child was a prodigy and entirely fascinating. He was so glad that Sadaharu had pointed him out.

“Be careful, of course, that you do not draw too much attention to yourself. If you get too close...the killer might decide to target you.” Rather, the people would start to notice something. Yukimura would have to be sly. Renji tilted his head and smiled serenely.

Yukimura tilted his head in return and gave him an appraising look. “Truly, you are wise, Advisor Yanagi. My Lord would be grateful to have someone like you in the court.” Of course...Renji knew that Yukimura wasn’t actually speaking on the behalf of his Lord. Yukimura wanted Renji at his own side when he got the throne. Which was flattering, really. But....

“My loyalties lie with Seigaku, I’m afraid.” said Renj, bowing lowly, his eyes flickering over to where Sadaharu and Tezuka were frantically talking with low voices and large gestures. But he appreciated the offer that Yukimura extended.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, the offer’s always open.” said Yukimura with a soft smile. “Actually I have another question. If you are the King’s Advisor...why are you wearing that?”

Renji looked down at the common clothing in shades of brown and green and grey that he wore. Then he looked around him to the rest of the opulent room. “Seigaku is starving. Yet this opulence continues. I came from the commoners, brought higher in society by my intelligence. This is my stand against the wealth inequality.”

Yukimura’s mouth opened just a little, then he smirked. “To keep yourself in good terms with the common people. How.... _noble_ of you, Advisor Yanagi.” Of course, Renji knew that noble wasn’t exactly what Yukimura was implying. But truly, Renji did this for solidarity with the people he had come from.

Renji’s eyes flickered again over to where Tezuka and Sadaharu had finished their discussion. “I feel sorry to bring our conversation to a halt, Baronet, but there is someone I need to corner momentarily.”

“I wish you luck in your ventures, Advisor Yanagi.” said Yukimura, lightly, before beckoning the grumpy looking bodyguard and striding over to the Queen Mother.

Renji walked quickly over to Sadaharu, who looked troubled. “Sadaharu, you and Tezuka looked troubled. Is anything the matter?” he asked, as he watched the retreating back of the the shorter man.

Sadaharu whirled around. “Ahh...Renji.” he said, adjusting his glasses. “Well....” He cleared his throat and looked away. “There is something the matter....but give me a week. Then I’ll be able to say everything.”

Renji frowned. They didn’t have secrets from each other. They never had secrets from each other. Perhaps it was petty,....but Renji was now reluctant to share his own conversation with Yukimura to Sadaharu now. “One whole week, Hakase?” he asked.

“One week, I’m afraid, Kyouju. Then you’ll know everything.” said Sadaharu, nodding.

Renji sighed. “I trust you, Hakase.”

Sadaharu smiled and pressed a hand to Renji’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. But I promise, it’ll be worth it!”

Renji just nodded, feeling more alone than ever.

(X)

The next morning, Renji looked down at the child Fuji Syuusuke, the child of the prestigious Fuji house, and felt an awful sense of deja vu. He looked every inch like a well-off boy. He had long brown hair, that was carelessly tied back, with several straight strands perfectly framing his face, and the small feminine features of a boy not yet at puberty. His sharp, piercing blue eyes though, ruined any of the grace and beauty inherently present; making him cold and inapproachable. Renji disliked him almost instantly.

The boy bowed, low and straight, perfectly at the waist. He was the epitome of grace and eerily so. No child was so poised (except, his mind supplied, Yukimura. Except, it fit well on Yukimura, that eerie, otherworldly grace. On Fuji, who was not yet there, it still looked wrong). “Advisor Yanagi, I am grateful for your time in taking me as your student.” he said, his voice smooth and high.

“I have not taken you as a student yet.” said Renji, coolly.

“But you will.” said Fuji, straightening up, with a light smirk touching his lips.

“You are confident, are you not?” asked Renji, not entirely kindly. Something about Fuji was grating to him.

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Perhaps not. But when it turns to arrogance, it will be.” Had he been talking to anyone else, it might have been an if. But with Fuji...yes, arrogance was nearly inevitable. Yet...Yukimura’s confidence had seemed natural. How strange.

“Will you not take me on as your student to prevent that from happening then?” asked Fuji, his blue eyes, glittering.

“Why should I take that burden?” he asked, challengingly.

Fuji looked momentarily taken aback, then smirked. “They call me a genius, you know.”

“Just because they might call you that, it does not mean that you are.” Renji said, perhaps a little too harshly. But it seemed to only invigourate Fuji further.

“Shall I prove it to you, then?” asked Fuji, lightly. “Any book, ask me to read something and answer complex questions and I shall do so.”

“Regurgitating the opinions of another is not intelligence.” said Renji, dryly. “Forming opinions of your own based on evidence, however, is. That comes with time and experience. I have no doubt in my mind that you absorb knowledge like a sponge. But that cannot be substituted for experience.”

Fuji looked somewhat confused. “Then....if it is experience I lack, why not show me experience? Is that really a reason to deny me?”

“I do not deny you yet.” Renji said, immediately, because he was slowly starting to warm to the child. But he would never be Yukimura. If that child had asked Renji to teach him instead of become his advisor, Renji would have accepted in a heartbeat. “But I merely say that you are not a genius.”

Fuji nodded, in comprehension, and not without a little smugness as they lapsed into silence. Finally, Fuji broke the silence. “Why do you shut your eyes? Is it not difficult to see beyond those? It is like making yourself blind.”

Renji just raised a cool eyebrow. “I am not blind. I can still see perfectly. I see your fine clothes, I see your brown hair. I see your blue eyes. I see your vanity and your pride and your intelligence and your passion and your loyalty.” he said, coolly. “And I see those all the better without my eyes.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” said Fuji, his eyebrows furrowing. “How do you see without your eyes?”

“Try it. Shut your eyes for a week and know where things are and where people are and how they look and how they act and speak. You will find yourself a wiser person for it.” said Renji, far more kindly. “For we do not see truly with our eyes. We see with our mind. What the eyes see is an amalgamation that our brain translates...and that our brain should be able to translate without even the eyes’ input.”

Fuji shut his eyes softly, and instantly, he looked less harsh and cold. He looked warmer and kinder and his smile looked less like a predator and more like a friend and Renji smirked. “You will also find, Fuji, that when you come across others now, they will treat you better. Take advantage of it.”

Fuji was about to respond, when a messenger burst into the room. “Advisor Yanagi! The Library! It’s dreadful!”

Renji straightened, ignoring Fuji instantly. “What happened?” he asked, coolly.

“You— have to see for yourself, please sir....I can’t...” The boy looked close to tears and Renji didn’t wait any longer, wasting no time in sprinting out of his office. The moment he reached the courtyard, he saw the smoke instantly.

The Library— NO! Not that! He’d taken three long years to put it together! It couldn’t be—

He sprinted, hoping that he was wrong and the messenger was wrong and that it was just a forest fire or some other building. Anything; _just not his library_....

No. There was a huge crowd gathered around his library. And the heat was unbearable. The people let him through when he begged and he gaped at the building that was surrounded by the King’s guards. He’d overseen it for eight years, helped build and run and promote and fill and now....it was going up in flames. It was where he and Sadaharu had made their transition from best friends to something more. It was where most of his fondest memories were. He couldn’t stand by and just...watch!

He ran forward, attempting to break past the guards, when two strong arms gripped him. He recognised the brown hair in his peripheral vision. ‘This is a bad idea, Yanagi.” said Tezuka, his voice low and calm.

“Let me go!” he exclaimed. “Just let me! I’ll take the consequences, I can’t just....stand here!”

“You can’t, Yanagi. King’s orders. The Library must burn.” said Tezuka, and this time, emotion touched his voice. It was anger, possibly the first reaction he’d truly got from Tezuka, despite years of teasing.

“I CAN’T JUST SIT BACK!” screamed Yanagi, losing his perfect composure, as a large block of limestone collapsed down and shook the ground. “LET ME GO!” There were tears streaming down his cheeks and he was aware that he must have looked entirely ridiculous.

But he could hear the crowd behind him crying as well. It only strengthened Renji’s resolve and he pulled against the tight, firm grip of Tezuka frantically, using every last vestige of strength. “I’m so sorry Renji. I’m so sorry.” he said, softly. “But I can’t do that.”

Renji just thrashed against the grip harder, trying to be too difficult for Tezuka to hold him. But instead, a familiar scent closed behind him and took his other arm. “Kyouju. Please....we can’t do anything now...Fighting will not bring the books back,” it whispered, the tears evident in his voice.

Renji couldn’t fight both of his friends. He collapsed in their grip, falling to his knees. “Just one book...one book....” he murmured, feeling empty and listless. His life’s work burned and he could do nothing.

“WHY?” he sobbed to the skies. “WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN?! What sense does it make?”

“Kyouju....” weeped Sadaharu, as he joined Renji’s side, pulling him into a tight hug. They cried onto each other’s shoulders, as the fire continued to burn, spreading the ash of over a million books over the solemn city of Seigaku.

“Come on...” he said, feeling the grip of Tezuka’s hand on his shoulder and Sadaharu’s. “Back to the castle.” Tezuka pulled them up, his voice low and angry and cold. He handed Renji a small handkerchief and Renji took it, wiping his face of the tears and the soot and the mucus.

“Tezuka....we can tell him now, right?” asked Sadaharu, as he wiped his glasses clean and they clutched each other and staggered to the castle. Nobody approached them, only looked their way and looked away again. Renji knew that he must have looked the worst out of them all...but he had so much of his heart stored there in that stone building. So much of Sadaharu and his love and time and—

“Tell me what?” he asked, his voice hoarse and nearly unrecognisable.

“Wait until we reach my chambers.” said Tezuka, as they passed by the castle courtyard. “This place isn’t secure enough.”

“Secure?” demanded Renji, straightening a little. What could need to be secure? What was _Tezuka_ needing to be secretive about?

“Wait, please, Renji.” said Tezuka and Renji noted the use of his first name with little emotion. He’d been trying to get the man to call him that for a while now. Had it take a burning library to finally achieve that? Hmmph.

It felt like an eternity to his curious, tried mind until they reached Tezuka’s chambers and once they did, Tezuka swept around the whole room, searching for gaps and holes or places where people could hide. Renji just took a seat on the bed and leaned into Sadaharu’s shoulders. “Did the King give any reason for it?” he asked.

“Nothing.” said Sadaharu, his eyes glinting unhappily. “Not one. It was completely unexpected. None of my predictions would have even gotten close to Yamato’s ideas.”

“What I don’t understand is his motivation.” said Renji, with a frown. “What does he get out of refusing the common people education? It aids our country! We are more prosperous for it!”

“He gains nothing, but there are those who do in his court.” said Tezuka, gravely. “I believe that Yamato has been influenced by either the Arais or the Sugiyamas into reducing the common education, so that the sons and daughters of the Lords will gain more privilege.”

Renji frowned. “But he trusts you more. He always has. Why does he disregard you now?”

“I do not know.” said Tezuka, with a sigh, running a hand through his brown hair. “All that I know, is that we cannot allow his rule to continue. The people grow tired and weary by these changes, they grow restless. And Yamato is speaking of new, harsher taxes. The people cannot bear that. Not through this famine.”

Renji was silent as Tezuka explained. It was difficult for Tezuka to express his thoughts into words effectively, he knew. His questions would not help the main advisor. But still...one thing had to be asked. “And what do you plan to do about it?”

Tezuka took in a deep breath. “Though I am loath to suggest it....we must remove Yamato from his throne.”

Sadaharu stepped in. “We know that there are many in the court that will aid us in our venture. And there is no doubt that the common people will join us as well. But...we do not have the support of another country. We will need it to truly oppose the monarchy. And it seems that Rikkai is fond of the King. So overthrowing him may not be feasible.”

“There you are wrong, Sadaharu.” said Renji, brightening a little. “I spoke with Baronet Yukimura. Their country is in turmoil because of the murders of their royal family, one by one. They have no fondness for Yamato, they just want the stability of Seigaku to be able to reassure their people. However, if Seigaku continues down this path, there will be no stability. I can convince Yukimura of this. I know it. Rikkai will not support Yamato’s claim to the throne.”

“Neither will Hyotei.’ said Tezuka coolly, ignoring Sadaharu’s sharp glance at Renji’s words about Yukimura. “Atobe has already said that he will ensure it.”

Renji nodded. “Then....we must make the King seem the utter villain to the people.” he said, coolly. “Now that schools are no longer in education, we cannot subtly influence the students through our teachings, so the message must be more broad. Several newspapers must make scathing remarks about his actions. All at once, or their effectiveness decreases. There must be rumours on the streets. And we must seem like the people’s heroes.”

Sadaharu looked at him, his emerald eyes through the glasses looking confused. “What do you mean. Renji?” he asked. “Why must we be the people’s heroes?”

Renji sighed. “Democracy introduced suddenly will only lead to chaos. We must start as the country’s leaders and slowly open the government up so that people have a chance to have their say. And there must be more than one person. It must start as an oligarchy, before it becomes a true democracy.”

“So we overthrow the entire royal family?” asked Tezuka.

“What else, Kunimitsu?” asked Renji, spreading his hands. “The Princess Sakuno cannot rule at her age and the Queen Mother refuses to rule. There is no one in the royal family to replace Yamato.”

“We must get others on our side. Most of the Advisors and Lords are on our side....but we need more.” said Sadaharu. “This will take time.”

Renji hesitated. “Also...two of us must leave the palace. We cannot all live with the King any further, or as a group, we associate ourselves too closely with him. Some of us must be separate from him, in case we get dragged into his schemes.”

Not only was there the problem of getting involved in the King’s schemes by accident...but if the people got riled enough to storm the palace, the three of them might get trapped in that, in the face of the people’s anger. Besides, Renji had no room for his scheming, planning and speech-making if he was still in the palace. They needed to make a show of separation from the King.

“To where?” asked Sadaharu, looking alarmed.

“Inns or to stay with friends. I’ll make a reservation at one of the more delipidated inns now.” said Renji, getting up. “We must move fast. If the King is moving without any of us knowing or telling us, he could do anything at any time. We have to be faster than him.”

Tezuka nodded. “Don’t let your guard down, Renji. Make sure that you don’t get hurt at the inn. I’ll stay in the palace, because it’s more likely that I’ll remain loyal to the end.”

Renji nodded grimly. “I have knives and blowdarts. I shall be fine. Make sure you keep your wits about you inside the castle as well. I’ll head to the inn now, before I lose the room that I want.”

Renji strode out of the room, nodding to Tezuka and Sadaharu, his head buzzing with ideas to make the King seem villainous.

“Renji!” Sadaharu called, after him. He caught up with Renji and they walked down the corridors to their shared rooms in silence. Finally, as he adjusted his glasses, he spoke. “Are you sure you want to act in your grief?”

Renji turned around and placed his arms on Sadaharu’s shoulders. “I have not lost my ability to deduce or think logically. All this sadness has given me reason to act. If I wait until tomorrow, I will reason myself out of doing something. Yamato will persuade me that his actions are correct and when the people revolt, they will not succeed, for they will not have a leader to rally them.”

Sadaharu looked pensive. “You will be their leader?”

“All of us. Tezuka at the forefront, you and I behind him.” said Renji, easily. He didn’t want the main power. He worked better from behind the scenes. Tezuka was the better leader, if a generally quiet one.

Sadaharu looked surprised and Renji almost laughed. “I have not changed so much, Hakase.”

Sadaharu smiled feebly. “Sometimes it feels like you leave me behind....”

Renji shook his head. “I could never leave you behind, Hakase.” He squeezed Sadaharu’s shoulder. “Let’s pack quickly and find a good place to stay.” He turned away from his lover and kept striding towards their chambers.

He started rummaging through the drawers, frantically tearing through for his most precious tomes and finding his least formal clothing. He gathered his money, his clothes, his books, and what little other precious items he held dear. He turned around and frowned. Sadaharu wasn’t packed yet. He just stood at the door, his eyes glazed and his mind far away.

“Sadaharu?” he asked, brushing two fingers across Sadaharu’s cheeks. He started immediately and drew away from Renji’s fingers, before realising who it was and stilling.

“Ahh.” he said, flushing slightly, looking guilty.

“You were far away.” said Renji, softly. “What were you seeing?”

“A beautiful new world.” said Sadaharu, softly. “Where knowledge is treasured and the future is bright for everybody. A bright world with all the knowledge in the world to explore.”

Renji smiled and kissed Sadaharu softly. “We’ll make it happen. We’ll put Tezuka and the people in power, then for a year, we’ll just travel all over the whole world and see everything that ever existed.”

“At what cost, Kyouju?” asked Sadaharu, nervously, as he held Renji’s fingers to his own face. “What cost will place Tezuka on the throne?”

“A price worth paying.” said Renji, grimly, rubbing soft circles into Sadaharu’s cheek.

“But we must keep what is moral in mind.” said Sadaharu, letting go of his tight grip on Renji’s hand.

Renji let it fall to his side, pathetically. “Of course. That is why we are a group and not a single person. For a single leader will always grow corrupt.” Renji explained, as he slung his pack over his shoulders. It was heavy. He had at least ten books in there and three journals.

“Always is such a strong word, Hakase. And statistically inaccurate.” said Sadaharu, with a frown.

“Perhaps it is strong. But I have not yet seen an absolute ruler who hasn’t fallen or become corrupt.” said Renji, with a shrug. It was the closest they’d gotten to an argument in a while. He leant forward, kissed Sadaharu on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder. Perhaps it was best that they stayed in separate rooms for now. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sadaharu.”

Sadaharu just watched him leave and Renji felt his heart twinge. For once, he was the one walking away. And it felt strange to him especially when Sadaharu was actually willing, for once. But Renji’s brain was filled with revolution and anger and hatred...and he didn’t want to show Sadaharu that or fill him with that vitriol. He would find him tomorrow and apologize.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow never came. Instead, the people came with their complaints and their concerns. They came to listen to Renji and Sadaharu and speak about how they were trying their best to make the King see sense and how they were concerned for the country.

It was an involved job, starting a revolution. He was never free and never secure. There was no place he could discuss his true intentions, not even in his journals. The inn was not safe enough to discuss matters like propaganda, other country’s aid and bribery. In fact, he switched inns every week and rooms every day and he feared to step foot back inside the palace, nowadays, since he whispered rumours into the ears of the newspaper writers, poster makers and the old house-wives who gossiped more than even the schoolgirls he’d used to teach.

The people believed the King was against them and they mutinied and grumbled and slowly, riots and revolts at farms and noble houses and cleaners and artisan offices started to emerge. There was a cumulative idea about putting someone who cared about them in power and as Renji had expected, even without excessive prompting from him, Tezuka was pushed forward as the people’s saviour.

It was all working according to plan. Except for the fact that the Fuji boy still dogged his footsteps, his eyes firmly shut as he watched and learnt from what Renji was doing, a small smirk firmly affixed in place when they were were mostly alone. But even that was more of a mild hindrance, than a real problem. And his company wasn’t as loathsome as Renji had thought. Sometimes, explaining occurrences helped solidify them in his brain.

He, Sadaharu and Tezuka tried to meet every week and discuss what they were doing, so that they didn’t contradict each other or even grow out of touch with the others. They used the Inui household for a little more security, but Sadaharu’s father and mother and servants were still threats, so they spoke in as cryptic a manner as possible. Sometimes, it made clarity a little difficult, but they managed.

Stull, during this whole process, Renji knew that he was drifting from his two closest friends, while they only seemed to grow more friendly. Tezuka was always in the palace and Sadaharu flitted in and out. But Renji rarely visited the place. In truth, that should have just isolated him from Tezuka, but he and Sadaharu never seemed to do anything except talk and occasionally kiss. And those grew rarer by the day.

But the waiting was slowly getting to Renji. The lack of contact with the people he was close with and the impatience to take his revenge for his library and his people, burnt furiously inside him, like nothing else had. He’d never felt this passionate about anything. Not even Sadaharu.

Which was explained by the fact that anger was usually a stronger and more dominating emotion in comparison to love...but Renji wondered, late at night as he struggled to sleep, fingering at the perpetual dagger under his pillow.

They fought more than ever when they saw each other, disagreeing about every little thing. Not where the common people could see, of course, but Renji’s temper was easily triggered now, a huge difference to just two months ago, where practically nothing could touch him. And Sadaharu reacted to it, which was possibly the worst part. They took their temper out on each other...and there wasn’t the makeup sex afterwards. They just fought. And it was bitter and it ached.

It was just a positive feedback loop. They fought, Renji grew restless, couldn’t sleep, grew grumpy, was incited by the people and fought with Sadaharu again, then couldn’t sleep again.

Hmm. He wanted–no, he _needed_ something to happen, or he was going to go mad.

xxxxxxxxxxx

His wish was granted. Almost immediately, two days after he made his wish, the dam burst. The King had increased taxes, and in fury, the people broke out of their homes and factories and workplaces to storm towards the castle. Renji had moved quickly, the moment he’d heard, sending owls to Tezuka and Sadaharu to be ready _and to get out of the fucking castle_.

From there he had joined the people at the gates of the castle and acted as a pacifying figure, to the people who were attempting to scale the gates or cut it down. “People of Seigaku!” he called, “Friends, allies, brothers and sisters from all over our esteemed nation, please, I beg you listen!”

There were whispers through the crowd and slowly, but surely, a nervous silence fell. Renji smiled and stood a little taller. “I know of your discontent. The King has not been a righteous leader in the past few weeks. But we are reasonable people. We are not madness personified like the kingdom of Yamabuki! We are not cruelty embodied, like Nagoya. We are Seigaku and we are peaceful.”

The people rumbled and Renji raised his hands up. He knew they would not be content with this, he’d just spent the past two months stirring up their violent sides. “I beg you listen to my whole speech before you speak. You must all remember when Queen Masaki still lived. She was the most beautiful and wonderful lady. She made the courts and the halls of our illustrious country shine with her kindness and beauty. And she inspired that beauty in others. Was Yamato not an amazing King then?”

There were nods and murmurs of agreement, but Renji continued on, not letting the people speak for too long. “I knew Yamato well. He was one of the first people who was kind to me and I admired him for that. He treated me like a brother and I have many fond memories of our time together in my heart. Truly, Yamato is not a bad person. But his actions cannot be condoned.”

The people buzzed again and this time he could hear distinct voices calling for the King to speak. “I turn now to the castle, and I ask for four volunteers to walk with me, to ask for the King to change his mind. Four people whose stories cannot be ignored! I ask that you confer amongst yourselves and bring me those people. We must must bring change peacefully, for truly, we are Seigaku and we are _not_ barbarians.” called Renji, before stepping down.

The people buzzed around him and Renji let their controversy wash over him. He was busy plotting. If Yamato did indeed step down because of the people’s pleas, this would all be solved peacefully...but they would be no closer to a democracy. He needed Yamato to be far gone.

And it _ached_ that he was wishing his ruler and his friend to be insane, but that was the state of the world they currently lived in. As the leaves had withered and fallen, so had the last remnants of Renji’s happiness and innocence.

Things had been easier when Queen Masaki had been alive.

“Here!” the people came forward. An old woman, a crippled boy, a blacksmith who looked worn out and surprisingly, Tezuka too.

“I thought I told you to get out?” hissed Renji, so the others couldn’t hear.

“Too late.” said Tezuka, almost looking amused. Renji would have gaped under any other occasion and compared notes with Sadaharu about how likely a happening that was. But now was not the time. “Besides, my story is the most tragic, after all.”

“Sadaharu?” asked Renji, frantically.

“In the crowd. He’ll pacify if things get out of hand.” explained Tezuka, sternly.

Renji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Very well.” Then, he turned and raised his voice. “People of Seigaku, we fight for the betterment of our country. If we do not return in an hour, fear the worst.”

Tezuka also spoke up. “We ask that you remain patient in this time. Rash actions only lead to bitter sadness. Do not let your guard down!”

With that, they slowly walked to the castle. Tezuka helped the child and the blacksmith helped the older woman. Renji just juggled his books and kept his face as blank as possible. His mind was rushing with the possibilities and probabilities of this outcome.

20% that they would be listened to and ushered out without a word to change anything. 10% that they wouldn’t even reach there safely. 5% that Yamato would change things. 35% that he would listen, sound sympathetic but do nothing. And the rest was something beyond Renji’s predictions. They had no meaning anymore, in this world of madness and decisions based on the least logical process to undertake.

The guards looked at them and Renji met their gaze coolly. No words were exchanged between them, but the guards opened the door, nevertheless.

The King Yamato wasn’t there. Instead, the Queen Mother Ryuuzaki stood there, in just her nightgown and dressing gown. “I have failed you.” she said, primly. “I was able to do nothing to stop my son.”

Tezuka immediately swept into a bow. “Yamato has not listened to sense from anyone. It is not your fault, My Lady.”

The Queen Mother nodded, but looked uncertain. Renji stepped forward delicately. “We mean no harm to you and the little princess. They have committed no wrong. We wish merely to speak with Yamato regarding his decision and whether he would reconsider his decision.”

The Queen Mother just shook her head sadly. “He fled.” she said, sadly. “He would not tell anyone where he was going. And he went alone. Not a single guard accompanied him by his orders.”

Tezuka frowned. “How could he leave the palace without people seeing?” he asked, his brows funneling. The three commoners looked mightily confused.

“I know where he has gone.” said Renji, grimly, as he gripped his book closer to his chest. “He has used the underground tunnels to flee to his other castle. He ran away from the problem.”

Tezuka exchanged glances with him and Renji just shook his head. This...was worse than he’d expected. “The people will be furious by the time they march there.” Tezuka commented.

“They will demand Yamato’s head.” said Renji, as he started to stride out of the room. “And you must give it to them, Tezuka. Lead them to the castle by foot. I’ll meet you there, I’m going by the underground route, to make sure he isn’t just hiding in there.”

“Why me?”

Renji swiveled on his heel. “Symbolism.” he said, coolly, before striding back out, not waiting to Tezuka’s protests. The new head of the state would kill the old head of the state. It was fitting.

He ran down to the lower levels, ignoring all the noise and commotion of the people outside. Sadaharu and Tezuka could deal with it. Renji’s mind was focused upon the passageway and the potential dangers and whether Yamao was planning an ambush from in there. As he approached the passageway, he noticed...that it was open. No blockage, the door wasn’t locked and the torch was not taken.

Renji dipped it fully in oil and lit it quickly, before striding down the passageway. It was dark and cramped, and Renji had to bend over at uncomfortable angles to make sure that he didn’t snuff out his only light source against the rough, damp walls.

Renji’s mind wandered to what Yamato must have been thinking while traversing this, and found that he couldn’t quite imagine it. Yamato was foreign to him now. An unknown factor in his equations that he simply couldn’t factor in or substitute for. The thought made his blood boil, and it fueled him to walk faster.

He knew for a fact that he’d arrive before the people could, so perhaps he’d be able to confront Yamato beforehand and ask him about the Library and why! Why was he doing all of this?!

Renji clambered out of the tunnel and stubbed his torch on the chair, before sprinting up the stairs, pushing past the guards by sheer force of momentum. Renji wasn’t particularly strong in any way; not like Tezuka, but he made up for it with his height and his mind.

He came into a hall and he glanced upon the large family portrait commissioned of Sakuno, Yamato and Misaki. And it was like a fire flickered in Renji’s head and granted him a tiny speck on insight into Yamato’s heart. He knew exactly where Yamato would be, and it wasn’t the throne room as anyone would check first.

He ran up the familiar flights of stairs, to the tallest tower, with the most beautiful view of the whole country from them, and burst in through the door of Queen Misaki’s former room.

Sitting in front of the window, calmly sipping a glass of wine in the rocking chair that Misaki had constantly used while she was pregnant, was the King. He turned around and his face brightened. “Yanagi!” he exclaimed, as he stood up. “How good to see you! It’s been so long, I rather thought you were avoiding m—”

“My library.” interrupted Renji. “Why? You have thirty seconds.”

Yamato’s face tightened. “Thirty is not enough time to explain the whole reason.”

“My. Library.” repeated Renji, his jaw clenching.

“A part of my greater scheme that was unavoidable.” said Yanagi. “There, ten seconds. Pleased?”

Yanagi was silent and Yamato took another sip of his wine. “I expected better from you, Yanagi. You always appreciated fine storytelling. And those always start at the beginning.”

“Then start from there.” said Yanagi, tightly. Usually, he was more polite and personable. Tezuka was the only one with terse, one sentence replies. But his heart had been inside that library. And the last vestiges of his innocence.

Yamato smiled angelically and took another sip of wine. “When my wife died, my world shattered. I made some unwise decisions in those first six weeks and I unknowingly weakened our economy drastically, something I only realized after I recovered from my grief. But as I looked around and saw what I had done...my heart was filled with regret and remorse. No one man should hold the absolute power over so many.”

Renji frowned. Was the king...denouncing monarchy?

“That was when I met with young Atobe from Hyotei. An ambitious fellow and not yet grown, but his people loved his unstable leadership more than my own stable rule, before even my madness. The I realized. To the people of Hyotei, Atobe was a hero. And that heroism made him their ruling angel.”

Yamato turned away from the window to meet Yanagi’s eyes again. “Have you noticed that all the kings who have brought their country peace and happiness and renown, are heroes? People who have saved a country from an unknown menace or even a known menace. They have done something heroic and so they are held with hope in the eyes of the people.” Renji gritted his teeth. This wasn’t explaining anything that Renji wasn’t already aware of.

Yamato drained his cup and placed it on the table. “There was nothing for me to fight. Nothing for me to defeat, not righteously, anyway. The other countries are our allies and the invaders from overseas have not reached our shores in so many years. My rule, I knew, would never be successful. But what about my young, successful protege, Tezuka?”

A slow, dawning realization came upon Renji at those words. Oh...no... “Then this...” he trailed off.

Yamato smiled sadly. “I see you have realized it. My huge plan. My greatest plan. For Tezuka to be great, he must defeat something evil. I became the evil for Tezuka to defeat.”

Renji’s hand pressed to his mouth. No. No. This couldn’t be right. No. “Dear Renji...” said Yamato, softly. “It is true. You need not look so shocked.”

‘You fool!” yelled Renji, finally. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or Sadaharu? Are we not your advisors? We would have found another evil! A better evil! The people want your head!”

Yamato just smiled. “I know. I am nothing without Misaki. I yearn for death now. And if my death shall now bring upon Tezuka’s insurrection, then let it be so.”

Renji slapped Yamato across the sheek, hard. “And what, may I ask, will your daughter do? Sakuno will be an orphan! Did you think about your actions at all?”

“Sakuno will live under Mother’s care. Mother loves her more than I do. Sakuno will not remember me or even being treated as anything beyond a normal, noble girl. She will not remember she was once royalty.” said Yamato, calmly, not reacting to the slap. “I must die for Tezuka to live and for him to love Sadaharu freely without worry about an heir to come after him.”

Renji’s brain blanked. He...hadn’t heard that correctly. “No...” he murmured. “Repeat that sentence.”

“I must die for Tezuka to live.” said Yamato, calmly.

“The bit after.”

“For him to love— They didn’t tell you.” Yamato said, his eyes clearing in comprehension.

Renji felt his world shattering around him, in tiny pieces. Yamato wasn’t evil, his library had been bunt for some farce, and now...Sadaharu and Tezuka....

There was no lie in Yamatos’ eyes. This was all truth. He could scarcely accept it.

What..what did he do? What _could_ he do? If Sadaharu loved Tezuka more...what could he do? He could fight back...but that would remove Tezuka’s happiness and Tezuka was his friend as well. And in the end...Renji had known this was inevitable. He’d seen their relationship crumble for a whole year. Sadaharu would be happier as would Tezuka.

But Renji would have nothing. Thanks to Yamato’s machinations.

“How much more must you steal from me, Yamato? How much more must I lose before this is done?” asked Renji, bitterly, clutching his chest. It ached. He ached, but yet he felt numb. Everything was crystal clear in that moment, even with his waking eyes open. “You must die, for Seigaku to live.”

Yamato nodded gracefully. “You will do it, I trust, Yanagi?”

Renji shook his head as he glanced outside the window. “I have no need to. The people will tear you apart. You will die slowly and painfully, like you deserve for your so-called schemings. And afterwards, Tezuka will reign with Sadaharu by his side.” There was no need to do anything, no need to sully his hands with blood.

Yamato’s eyes widened and Renji felt a strong sense of pity for the man. He hadn’t realized how far his machinations would truly lead, not really. Yamato had gone too far and Renji wouldn’t play along anymore. “Good luck.” said Renji, as he casually walked out of the tower.

He could hear the roar of the people below him and Renji strode away from them, pausing to tell a guard to inform the people that Yamato was in Misaki’s tower. He didn’t need to see it. Yamato wanted to die, so he would die, if not in the manner that he’d wished.

He had preparations to make now. He did not wish to taint the memory that would stay with him in crystal-clear detail for the rest of his life, with the blood of the man he had once cherished. “Farewell Yamato.” he whispered, as he started on the long walk back to the original castle through the now abandoned underground passageways.

xxxxxxxxxx

Renji paused outside the gates of the main city. He was leaving the place he’d called home for over 23 years. It was more difficult than he’d expected. He took in the last gazes of the ruined horizon, something so pitiful without Misaki’s tower or his precious library. Then he turned away, hoisting the pack over his shoulders and started to walk away.

“Renji!” a distant voice called. Renji knew the voice intimately, but ignored it, nevertheless. Nobody could change his mind now.

“Renji!” it called again, and this time, a hand closed on his shoulder. Renji shook it firmly off and spun on his heel to face the person he had once called lover. “What?” he asked Sadaharu, his voice icy.

“Where are you going?” asked Sadaharu, his face looking worried.

“Anywhere my feet will take me.” said Renji, turning around again, to start walking.

“Wait, no, what?” asked Sadaharu, as he gripped Renji’s shoulder again. “Tezuka’s becoming King today! And speaking with the people to draft up a constitution!”

Renji lifted an eyebrow. “Unless you’ve forgotten how to write speeches, I don’t see how that is of any concern to me.”

Sadaharu blinked. “Renji...isn’t this what you wanted? Tezuka’s in charge and you and I will support him from behind. What we planned. What’s wrong?”

Renji just looked at Sadaharu and sighed. “My country is free and safe. That’s all I need to know. There were only ever three things that kept me in Seigaku. The first were my parents, whom I cannot touch because they are dead. The second is my Library, where I cannot go, because it is burnt to the ground. The third is you, whom I cannot love because you are someone else’s.”

Sadaharu’s face softened and he looked dejected. “Renji...I...didn’t mean for you....”

“Why?” asked Renji, suddenly. “I’m curious, so why? Was I truly that cruel in my grief?”

“It wasn’t you.” said Sadaharu, firmly. “I will always love you. But...I love Tezuka more. And he needs me more.”

Renji shut his eyes tightly, so all he could see was blackness. “I understand.” he said. He didn’t have to like it, but he understood.

“You can’t just leave like this, Renji.” said Sadaharu. “We’ll throw you a farewell party. Let the people show their gratitude for all you’ve done for Seigaku.”

Renji shook his head, as a sharp wind blew past him and made him shiver. “It’s not my will, Sadaharu. The country still suffers. All of our problems cannot be solved in one day. I will slip out from this world as quietly as I came into it.” He’d never cried as a child.

“You’re going to die?” asked Sadaharu, with a horrified look. “Renji!”

“No.” Renji said, a small smile touching his face, despite the serious situation. Sadaharu had a habit for misinterpreting things sometimes, something that had always got the two of them into trouble when they were younger. “Seigaku was my world for so long...I’ve never left the country. Now...the whole universe is open to me.”

Sadaharu’s face fell blank. “Is this the last time I’ll see you then, Renji?” he asked, softly.

“Who knows?” asked Renji, lightly. “This world is full of surprises. We may see each other again, we may not.”

Sadaharu laughed. “No data for you anymore, Kyouju?”

Renji shrugged. “The world is always made of data. But I think, it is impossible for any one person to predict all of it. The variables are always changing, after all.”

Sadaharu nodded. “You were planning to leave without saying goodbye.”

Renji sighed. ‘“Please don’t make me. I cannot. I will not be able to walk away from this with an open mind. Leave a possibility open. Don’t say goodbye to me.”

“There will always be a place for you at Seigaku. You know that right, Renji?” asked Sadaharu, as he pulled off his glasses, so Renji could see his wonderful emerald green eyes.

“I know it.” said Renji, with a bitter smile. “Tell the Fuji child that his apprenticeship is over. He’s learnt all he can from me. He’ll most likely take my place. Somebody needs to be shrewd in your court, since you and Tezuka are so transparent.”

Sadaharu frowned. “Renji...”

Renji forcefully smiled. He wanted nothing more than Yamato’s words to have been falsehood. He wished that he had the strength to fight Tezuka for Sadaharu. but he was empty inside, of that passion. Yamato and his quest had taken everything from Renji. He’d died, but he’d also killed a part of Renji.

“Will I find you at Rikkai, then? Should Seigaku need you again?” asked Sadaharu.

Renji blinked then laughed. Sadaharu knew him better than he knew himself, it seemed. Yes, Yukimura’s offer had often played in his mind during those long two months. He would accept, he knew. “After some time, perhaps. I want to see all there is to see.”

Sadaharu’s face crinkled. “All the knowledge in the world. It’s all we ever wanted.”

There was a silence between them, filled with could-have-beens and what-ifs. Sadaharu pressed a fist to his mouth before handing his glasses to Renji. “Here.”

Renji felt a lump in his throat as he took them. He wouldn’t refuse.

“Don’t break anything valuable without your glasses, Sadaharu.” he said, raising a hand back. He couldn’t say goodbye to his first love. He couldn’t say goodbye.He would never say goodbye. But Sadaharu understood. Their eyes met and anything between them that was sore, disappeared, like the fleeting zephyrs around them.

He walked out of the gates, feeling lighter, despite the weight of his pack pressing into his shoulders.10 books and 3 journals, enough clothes to make the bag fat and some money. There was nothing behind him, he had practically nothing with him...but he had a whole universe spread out in front of him.

OWARI


End file.
